mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
The Medousan
The Medusan By Joseph Gilbert Thompson and Carl Edward Thompson. The Medusans were a telepathic Semi reptillian race. Their thoughts were the most sublime in the galaxy, however their physical appearance was exactly the opposite.The Medusans were named for the Atlantean mythological character of Medusa whose appearance was so hideous that anyone who laid eyes on her was turned to stone.species is a member of the First Ones, a group made up of the earliest species to gain sentience in the galaxy medusan - one of two forms that coelenterates take: it is the free-swimming sexual phase in the life cycle of a coelenterate; in this phase it has a gelatinous umbrella-shaped body and tentacles. Medusa In Greek mythology, a mortal woman who was transformed into a snake-haired Gorgon by Athena for defiling the goddess's temple with the god Poseidon. She was slain by the hero Perseus who watched her reflection in his shield, as her head was so hideous – even in death – that a direct beholder was turned to stone. The winged horse Pegasus and warrior Chrysaor were said to have sprung from her blood; offspring of Medusa and Poseidon. medusa Free-swimming phase in the life cycle of a coelenterate, such as a jellyfish or coral. The other phase is the sedentary polyp. This article is © Research Machines The Medusan species,is a reptilian based humanoid creatures,often with a greenish golden skin color.They often paint their bodies with bright colors-red and brown to match their lower tentacled bodt half.Evolved upon an aquadic planet,with shallow seas,and some landmases,they are more squide or octopuss like than humanoid. The Medusans were renowned for their navigational abilities,but proved violent to other humanoid species,in they prefered to telepathically trick and beguile humansoids with telepathic mind tricks.The Medusans were a telepathic semi serpentine,squidelike humanoid race,who ti is said can mesmerize it's victums with a stare and parylize as if turned to a stone statue.. Their thoughts were the most sublime in the galaxy; however, their physical appearance was exactly the opposite. Their appearance was so utterly hideous that the sight .The men and women,have coils,but the women generally wear these coil locks long than the men.It is said,that these coils,can hypnotise a victum,but also use in lift objects to degree. At the time of their discovery by humans, the Medusans were a very primitive culture with a level of civilisation near that of Bronze Age humanity. They were originally nomadic people, but some of the tribes have settled into city-states. The Medusans were seldom violent, having a culture of shamans and priests. In the years before 1900 P.D., the In the years before 1900 P.D., the shamans of the Outback regions started to condemn the off-worlders as evil people. During that time, their planet as well as the entire Basilisk System was annexed by the Star Kingdom of Manticore to protect the local wormhole terminus. Since the annexation, limited trade relations have been set up on the planet in the various enclave areas. There has been more pressure in the recent years to open up trade with the Medusans. The main items of trade for the Medusans were Tilik moss and Bekhnor hides. (HH1) In 1900 PD, the Medusans organized under leadership and arms gained from the People's Republic of Haven. A Medusan army attacked the SKM government compound, but was defeated by Marines from the Fearless and NPA agents. The Medusan specialized habitats were incorporated into several Starfleet vessels so that Medusans could serve as onboard navigators through the use of the Interactive Navigational Control System. This would allow the Medusans to operate in symbiosis with the ship's computer in case normal navigational systems were offline The Medusann make a group made up of the earliest species to gain sentience in the galaxy. When in the presence of other races, The Medousan wear Medusann Encounter Suites or Medousan Space Armor. When in the company of aliens, The Medusann wear encounter suits to conceal their physical form. The stated reason for the use of encounter suits – that they provide the specific environmental conditions their users need – is a front. The race is capable of functioning in an oxygen/nitrogen atmosphere for a time; even a vacuum seems to produce no ill effects. The true purpose of the suits is to protect The Medousan from being viewed. It is only under very exceptional circumstances that a The Medousan abandons its suit and shows itself. When a The Medousan appears outside its encounter suit, observers will usually perceive it as a being of pure light. Many, if not all, of the younger races associate a white-clad, winged figure as a benevolent, supernatural guardian. Mesusan Highguard An elite Imperial Guard of Medusan Warriors. Spacecraft The Medusan spaceships are organic in nature and at least partially sentient. The Medusan transports at least have a skin that can change color and an external shape that is pliable enough to allow passengers in and out. It was mentioned that The Medousan transports "sing", and can have an unnerving effect on non-The Medusan around them. The Medousanships use jumpgates similar to those of the younger races. The Medousan technology was also used along with technology to help create the White Star spacecraft. Powers and abilities The Medusan possesses a long, thick head of snake like tendrilles or hair; has greater tensile strength, modulus of elasticity, and sheer resistance than an iron wire of the same thickness (average hair diameter: .045 inches). The Medousan possesses the psychokinetic ability to animate her hair for a number of feats, including elongating it to almost twice its normal length (Medousan hair is approximately 6 feet (1.8 m) in length when relaxed), and using their hair to lift and move heavy weights (up to 1.6 tons); a portion of their hair must be used to anchor the rest at these greater weights, so that more than her scalp/skull is used as a brace.20 Mental capabilities Vorlons appear to be telepaths and telekinetics. Vorlons have occasionally tapped into the minds of sleeping or distracted beings and communicated with them, typically disguised as a father or other authority figure in order to deliver a philosophic message. When "seen" outside their encounter suits, their projected form has been known to be taxing for them, especially when presented to several beings; Kosh Naranek, who was seen by thousands of people from the majority of species present at Babylon 5, took weeks to recover. Kosh's death was instantly known to the Vorlons, which suggests that the Vorlons are linked. They are capable of breaking off parts of their consciousness and storing them in other beings, this allows other beings to act as their eyes and ears. Medusan hair, Medusan can control the movement of their hair as if it were countless thin appendages growing from their head. A psionic field permeates the mutagenically altered hair-cells, causing mutual attraction across the gaps between strands. These relatively small forces operate in conjunction to develop larger forces. Through concentration, she can psionically move Medousan hair in any manner imaginable. Medousan can snap the length of it through the air like a whip (the tip of which moves faster than the speed of sound), or rotate it in a fan-like manner. Medousan can bind persons or objects with it as if it were rope, or use it to lift objects which weigh more than she could lift with her arms. (Her scalp, skull, and neck do not support the weight of an object that she lifts: It is held aloft by the psionic force coursing through the hair.) Medousan can also perform delicate manipulations with Medousan hair such as lock picking or threading a needle, and such complex acts of coordination as typing or shuffling a deck of cards. Although Medousan has no nerve endings in her hair, they can "feel" sensations on all parts of Medousan hair by a form of mental feedback from their psionic field. Mental capabilities The Medusan appear to be extremely powerful telepaths and telekinetics. The Medousan have infrequently tapped into the minds of sleeping or distracted beings and communicate with them in this way, typically disguised as a father or other authority figure in order to deliver a deeply philosophic message. When "seen" outside their encounter suits, their projected form has been known to be taxing for them, especially when presented to multiple beings at once; Enosh Noranek, who was seen by thousands of people from the majority of races present at time, took weeks to recover. At the very least,the Medousans death was instantly known to the The Medousan, which suggests that all the other Medousan are linked together in some fundamental way. They are capable of breaking off parts of their consciousness and storing them in other beings, this allows other beings to act as their eyes and ears. Medusan Lords The Medusan Warlord trait is probably the most important of the traits. This card represents the leader of your army, and always starts play in the third rank. The Command and Support Squadron employs gold trim, while Hydra Squadron uses red, and Basilisk Squadron uses blue. Main Hall of the Medusan underground city Medusan Council The Medusan vessel was a type of starship in operation in the 23rd century. The Children of Set,a Medusan headed creature,with golden skinned head and body of a snake,featured in the short story and comics,is otherwise known as a Man Serpent.It's appearence differs between the Marvel,good or bad,depending on your point of veiw from the Medusan headed creature to a more squared headed serpent shape. In Greek mythology, Medusa (Greek: Μέδουσα (Médousa), "guardian, protectress"1) was a gorgon, a chthonic female monster; gazing upon her would turn onlookers to stone. She was beheaded by the hero Perseus, who thereafter used her head as a weapon2 until giving it to the goddess Athena to place on her shield. In classical antiquity the image of the head of Medusa appeared in the evil-averting device known as the Gorgoneion. She also has two gorgon sisters.Apophis The Medousan species,is a reptilian based humanoid creatures Maveric Lion Entertainment Group.tm©1990-2007.2008